Gold Medal Wedding
by middaysky0613
Summary: The season has just ended with Yuuri winning silver at the Grand Prix Final. Excited about the next season with Victor's return, Yuuri is even more motivated to win gold. Victor is supportive for one reason: Yuuri will marry him if Yuuri wins gold. Their friends are highly supportive. (One chapter only)


Me: Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic, but get ready for the VICTUURI!

Victor: Where am I? *sees me* WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY YUURI?!

Yuuri: *tied up in chair*

Me: Preparing him.

Victor: FOR WHAT?!

Me: This fanfic. *turns to audience* I hope you enjoy but remember I own none of these characters.

The story starts after the Grand Prix Final when Yuuri wins silver. He walks over to Victor and holds up the medal with a smile.

"It's not gold, but…" said Yuuri nervously.

"Sorry, but I only want to kiss it if it's gold," said Victor, trying not to giggle at the adorable face that Yuuri was making.

Yuuri looked disappointed, and Victor got a brilliant idea.

"But if you know something more interesting that I could kiss…"

Without thinking, Yuuri tapped his lips with his pointer finger to make a thinking gesture.

"There's always that… wait wha- !"

Yuuri was suddenly interrupted by Victor, who pushed him back against the wall of the skating rink and held his hand over Yuuri's mouth.

"You asked for it, Yuuri."

Victor then kissed Yuuri, but much longer than their first kiss. He only pulled away when he heard the clicking of a cell phone camera.

"OMIGOSH, this is soooo good!" said a familiar voice.

"PICHIT WHAT THE HECK!" Yelled Victor, sad he was interrupted, catching the attention of Chris, Yurio, and Otabek.

Chris was the first one to notice that Victor was pushing the now very red-faced Yuuri against the wall and he had his hand over Yuuri's mouth. Chris smirked.

"Ah, here I was thinking that I would get to congratulate Yuuri privately, Victor, but I guess that you have that under control." Chris exclaimed, making Victor blush as hard as Yuuri.

"Ok, I don't understand what I was interrupting, but Yurio and I were about to grab some food, so now that we are all here why don't we all just go?" asked Otabek, too innocent to understand and completely oblivious to what just happened.

"S-sure." Was all that Victor, now creating an aura as dead as Yuuri's could say.

During Dinner

"So… About the rings…" said Pichit, much to the appreciation of Chris.

"Well, I didn't win, and VICTOR here did just jump to conclusions when he wrongly assumed that we were getting married, but I do want a gold medal." Explained Yuuri.

Suddenly, Victor jumped up out of his seat and walked a few seats over to Yuuri.

"Yuuri Katsuki, will you marry me?" He asked without hesitation.

Yuuri stumbled back but caught himself. Pichit, Chris, and now surprisingly Yurio were standing and watching with their jaws on the floor and stars in their eyes. What do I say, Yuuri asked himself.

"Yes, but not until I win a gold medal, Vitya."

Over the next few months, Yuuri has spent all of his free time practicing his new routing for the short program and his free skate as well. Chris, Pichit, Yurio, and Otabek have been watching them from the sidelines.

Really fast, here is the music for the performance: Yuuri's short program: the ending music for the anime. Yuuri's free skate: History maker. Victor will be doing his Stay Close To Me routine for his free skate, and his short program will be Titanium by David Guetta. Chris will be performing to Shape of You by Ed Sheeran *requested*. Pichit will be doing Just a Dream *my fav* by Carrie Underwood. Otabek will be doing Pachelbel's Canon by Mozart *i think* and Yurio will be performing welcome to the madness. *hehe*

"That's enough practice for today, Yuuri," panted Victor. "I don't have the stamina that you do."

Yuuri shrugged and glided a circle around him. "Finally, I can be better than you at something!" Yuuri said sarcastically.

Other than… THAT at least… Thought Yuuri.

"Anyway, I'm going to go get some water, Yuuri. Stay and practice if you want."

Yuuri nodded and glided of to work on his flips. I wonder what Victor would think if I showed him my routine, Thought Yuuri. It couldn't hurt, right?

"Wow, Yuuri, you're still standing there?"

Victor came up behind Yuri with a cup of water and Yuuri, surprised, nearly jumped out of his skated. He ended up startling Victor, who knocked over Yuuri and spilled his water on Yuuri as well. Yuuri's glasses were knocked off of his face, the fall and the water slicked back his hair, and the water made his shirt cling to his newly-formed abs.

Yuuri squinted, making him look even hotter in Victor's mind as Pichit and Chris noticed what was going on. They giggled and ran to hide behind the wall of the skating rink.

"Um, Vitya? Can you please hand me my glasses?" Asked Yuuri.

S-sure Y-y-yuuri!" Victor barely said as he handed Yuuri his glasses.

"Victor your nose is bleeding." Yuuri laughed. He then looked down at his own shirt. He smirked, getting an idea.

"Oh no, my shirt is wet! I guess that I will just have to take it off." Yuuri said with the hottest voice and cutest face he could make.

Victor was lying on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding him. "Yummy… Katsudon…" he whispered.

It was the first competition, The Cup of China! Yuuri and Victor didn't even know each other's routines, so it was a complete surprise for them.

Reporters raided Chris, Yurio, and Otabek with questions. "Yuri Plisetsky, are you and Otabek Altin official?" " , how many jumps do you plan to do with your routine?" "Christophe, do you still use sex appeal as a way to get a higher score?"

While their friends answered questions, Victor and Yuuri were in the next room over discussing costumes and stuff like that. Victor wanted to see Yuuri's costume, but Yuuri didn't want to show it.

"Please Yuuri, I will do anything!" Pleaded Victor, practically on his knees.

Yuuri, tired of the begging, eventually caved in. He took off his jacket with a sigh and revealed a white dress shirt and black pants. The white shirt was a little short, revealing part of his stomach.

"V-victor?!" Yuuri yelled as Victor collapsed into a puddle of blood.

"Gross, yet your butts out here so we can head down." Said Yurio, barging in on them.

Yuuri and Yurio has to carry Victor, who was luckily wearing his coat so the blood would not get on his costume. Chris smirked as he saw Yuuri and realized what had happened. Pichit did the same, but they didn't say anything.

The Cup of China ended with Yuuri winning gold, Victor winning silver because Yuuri distracted him, and Yurio winning bronze.

The next competition was Trophee de France, and Victor was getting more and more angry phone calls for one particular reason.

Phone call with Yakov

Victor: Oh hey Yakov, how's Yuuri? I'm sorry that I had to leave him with you on such short notice.

Yakov: Look, Victor, I'm old and still aging and I don't have much time left. Let me ask you this: WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO MARRY THIS BOY? I have seen the rings and you have waited for a while to find love.

Group call with reporters and Yuuri

Reporter: Hello, Victor and Yuuri.

VICTUURI: Hello.

Reporter: Many fans have been asking this but when's the wedding?

Victor: Well actually-

Yuuri: *looking annoyed* SOMEONE said that I had to win a gold medal first.

Reporter: *glares at Victor*

Yuuri: Your an idiot, Victor.

Victor: I'm your idiot, Yuuri. *holds up ring* FOREVER.

Call with Yurio

Victor: Hello?

Yurio: VICTOR

Victor: Yes?

Yurio: WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET MARRIED TO YUURI? IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP I WILL HIT YOU WITH MY KNIFE SHOES!

For weeks, it happened over and over. Pichit and Chris noticed what was happening and got an idea.

"We will have ten of your finest gold medals," said Chris to the attendant at the metalworking shop.

They grabbed the medals and hid them in a bag. The snuck into Victor and Yuuri's house using the key under the mat.

They left the medals in a box with a note on top that said " Please Get Married!"

Victor and Yuuri got home from the ice rink and noticed the box.

"What's this?" Asked Yuuri. "I didn't order anything, did you?"

Victor shook his head and helped Yuuri open it and nearly fell over when he saw what was inside.

"Well, I think that everybody wants us to get married," laughed Yuuri. "It's fun to keep them waiting, but they have nothing to worry about. I WILL win."

Victor was already passed out, as per usual at this point.

Yuuri carries him to their room and left him there. He then walked to grab the medals. This was Pichit and Chris, huh? Yuuri thought.

He grabbed them and put them on the floor. We will let fate decide, then.

Trophee de France ended with Victor winning gold, Yuuri winning silver, and Yurio winning bronze.

It was time for the Grand Prix Final, and the finalists were Yuuri, Victor, Otabek, Yurio, Chris, and Pichit. Yuuri and Victor were talking in a warm up room.

"Ready, Victor? This competition will decide whether or not we will marry." Said Yuuri, exited as ever.

Victor was completely worried out of his mind. I want Yuuri to win, and I can help him with that, but if he wins, I want to know that he will not retire.

"Yuri?"

"Yes?"

"If you win, will you retire?"

Yuuri stopped warming up. Would he retire? He would need to support his husband, and they might have a different string of competitions. But people that were actually older than him were still in this. He was stronger than some younger skaters as well.

"Not if you don't retire. We are in this together, Vitya." Yuuri decided.

Victor sighed in relief. If Yuuri was not able to win on his own, then Victor would help nudge him along. What's one year without winning gold?

Little did either of them know that Chris and Pichit were standing outside, listening to everything.

"I'm scared to think of what Victor might be planning at this point." Chris whispered.

He wanted VICTUURI to be canon as much as the next shipper, but he didn't want them to have to chat to get there.

During the competition, Yuuri scored 100.5 in the short program, and Victor scored 105 exactly. Yuuri and Victor were worried that it was not going to turn out how they wanted it to.

"Next up, Yuuri Katsuki and his free skate to the song, "History Maker."

Yuuri scored 110 with his perfect jump composition, bringing his total up to 215.5.

"Victor Nikiforov's free skate score is OH MY GOSH IT IS 110.5 SINCE HE STEPPED OUT OF TWO JUMPS! HIM AND YUURI KATSUKI ARE TIED FOR THE GOLD!"

Victor nearly passed out, and Yuuri caught him.

"You know what this means, Vitya?" Yuuri asked with a smirk.

Victor then passed out as Chris and all of their buddies came over.

"Is he ok?" Asked a reporter as Yuuri laughed.

"Yea, I think so. But I now have a huge opportunity to take hold of," Yuuri said with a mischievous smile as Chris backed away, terrified.

"What are you planning, Yuuri?!"

"You'll see."

After Victor woke up, the four winners ( Victor and Yuuri for first, Yurio second, and Christophe third ) stood on the ice. A reporter walked over to Yuuri and Victor, who were both smiling like complete idiots.

"Yuuri! Victor! What does your future hold?"

Yuuri smirked. "A wedding. What do you think, Vitya?" Victor passed out again, this time on live TV.

"Yuuri, that was evil," Pichit gasped as Chris, Yurio, and Otabek joined them.

"Who knew you had that much of a dark side!" Chris exclaimed.

Yuuri was staring at Victor trying not to get a nosebleed because Victor was so cute while sleeping. Yuuri started getting dizzy.

"Yuuri? Yuuri!" Pichit and Chris said in unison as Yuuri fainted right next to Victor.

Mind you, this was all caught on live TV.

A couple of weeks later, after much planning and invitations, Yuuri and Victor were going to be married.

Yuuri was looking at Victor then at their hands as he thought to himself. I don't know what the future holds. Heck, I can't even predict tomorrow. I just know that with my friends and Victor at my side I will be happy. Retirement is a far off fantasy that I can't imagine at this point. I specifically remember Victor talking about the L words: Love and life. Not only have I helped him learn about these things, he has taught me so much has well.

"I do!" Yuuri said as Victor dipped him down into a kiss.

"Be prepared, Yuuri, for a happily ever after."

The End

Victor: *crying* This might not be so bad after all. What was your name again? *looks at me*

Me: Just call me Midday.

Yuuri: *Untied* *crying* Okay, Midday. I have a feeling that you are NOT all fluff.

Me: You are correct, sir.

Yurio: *walks in trying not to cry* Midday hopes you enjoyed. *bursts into tears* SO BEAUTIFUL.


End file.
